Fusion Swords
Fusion Swords Edit Read more: Weapons, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children * Edited by Drake Clawfang * Edited by LeonStrife95 * Edited by Drake Clawfang * Edited by Teamrocketspy621 * Edited by Drake Clawfang * Edited by A Wikia contributor * View full history Thanh Fusion Sword bị tách ra. Chỉ có một trong hai lưỡi kiếm lưng và lưỡi kiếm hông là có thể được nhìn thấy. BlueHighwindAdded by BlueHighwind Fusion Swords là một bộ các thanh kiếm ghép thành với nhau được sử dụng bởi Cloud Strife. Thanh kiếm cơ sở và các thanh kiếm khác trong bộ của nó được sử dụng bởi Cloud với vai trò là vũ khí ưa thích của anh trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, bộ phim hậu phần của Final Fantasy VII, cũng như trong các phần khác của thương hiêu. Là một bộ gồm sáu thanh kiếm, các thanh kiếm kết hợp với nhau trong nhiều hình thái và kích cỡ khác nhau và do đó chúng phù hợp với nhiều tình huống chiến đấu, và có thể kết hợp lại tạo thành một thanh đại kiếm duy nhất với kích cỡ và công năng tương tự như thanh kiếm Buster Sword nổi tiếng của Cloud. Sự đa dạng trong cách sử dụng và các lưỡi kiếm giúp thanh kiếm có nhiều kiểu kết hợp khác nhau và chia tách thành nhiều lưỡi kiếm khác nhau để phù hợp với yêu cầu của người sử dụng. Thanh First Ken (ファースト剣), hay còn gọi là First Tsurugi, là lưỡi kiếm đóng vai trò là lưỡi kiếm cơ sở cho các thanh kiếm khác ghép vào. Nhà thiết kế sáng tạo của bộ phim Takayuki Takaya đã nói rằng các thanh kiếm đơn lẻ không có tên riêng, và ngoài ""fusion swords" ra thì không có cái tên nào khác mà các nhà sáng tạo đặt cho chúng trong quá trình phát triển. Do sự hiểu nhầm trong cách dịch lời của Tetsuya Nomura trong đĩa DVD tài liệu, hình dạng lắp ghép hoàn thiện được gọi là First Tsurugi; thưc chất thì cái tên này là ám chỉ thanh kiếm chính, và ban đầu được gọi là "ken", chứ không phải "tsurugi". Nội dung hide * 1 The Swords o 1.1 Main Blade o 1.2 Hollow Blade o 1.3 Back Blades o 1.4 Side Blades * 2 Completed fusion swords * 3 Limit Breaks * 4 Concept * 5 Other appearances o 5.1 Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- o 5.2 Dissidia Final Fantasy o 5.3 Kingdom Hearts II * 6 Merchandise * 7 Trivia * 8 Etymology The SwordsEdit href= Edit The six blades of the weapon stored in the Fenrir motorcycle. Hecko XAdded by Hecko X The fusion swords are composed of six separate swords that assemble into a single large sword. The fusion swords in their various states of combination serve as Cloud's primary weapon in the film. Barring the First Sword, the individual swords are not named in the movie, but they otherwise can be distinguished by their distinctive appearances and functions. The fusion sword consists of one main blade, the First Sword, one hollow blade that serves as the front edge, two identical (but asymmetrically opposite) blades that form the back, and two identical (also asymmetrically opposite) smaller blades that attach to the sides. The swords in their disassembled state are usually stored in racks inside the special compartments (three racks per compartment) on both sides of Cloud's motorcycle, the Fenrir. In addition, Cloud wears a harness on his back where he carries the swords in. Though this harness is never shown fully occupied, it is shown to be made up of four sleeves or holsters, which seems strange considering that there are six swords. It could, however, imply that Cloud would never be in a situation where all six blades need separate carrying, as Cloud is only ever shown with a maximum of three at any given time (e.g. one blade holstered, another blade in one hand and the main blade, possibly fused with some of the other blades, in the other hand) and leaves the rest in Fenrir. Main BladeEdit href= Edit Main Blade in Dissidia Final Fantasy. NeopspAdded by Neopsp The main blade, given the nickname of First Sword by Nomura in the DVD commentary, resembles an exaggerated two-handed sword in its shape and appearance, though Cloud usually wields it with only one hand, invariably his right one, despite its apparent size and weight. It consists of a long hilt wrapped in a red material, a distinctively large handguard which the other swords are locked into, a wide length of blade, and an equally long but thinner length ending in a point. The main blade is the only sword among the six that is double-sided. The main blade has two forms. In the first, the appearance is as described above, with the blade appearing to be one solid length of metal except for the transition between the wide and thin halves. In the second, the blade is pulled in two lengthwise; the edges are locked apart and the sword's complex inner portion is visible, giving the blade an appearance, not identical to but reminiscent of, Cloud's Apocalypse sword. The main blade, by itself and as other swords are attached, is Cloud's main weapon, although he uses the other blades sans main blade as well. In addition, Cloud is shown to be able to use his Blade Beam Limit Break using only the main blade. Hollow BladeEdit href= Edit The hollow blade does not have an inner core as expected for a sword. Rather, it is essentially (though not exactly) a thick sheet of metal folded in a V-shape when looked from above, the edge of the sword being the bottom point of the "V", with its lower one-third of its length wrapping around a red double-hilt. The hollow blade is locked onto the main blade's front edge, where it snugly covers the entire edge of the main blade, and its own edge serves as the striking point for the assembled sword. It is this addition that turns the completed construct from a symmetric shape to the distinctive Buster Sword appearance. The hollow blade, while not Cloud's primary weapon, was perfectly capable of serving as such when Cloud was deprived of the main blade in the battle at the Forgotten Capital against Yazoo and Loz. Despite its lack of an inner core, it is strong and sturdy enough to deflect and block bullets from Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare handgun and Loz's physical attacks. After regaining the main blade, Cloud uses the hollow blade as an off-hand weapon. He also ejects the hollow blade from the completed blade as an off-hand weapon during the fight with Sephiroth, where it again demonstrates its strength by fending off Sephiroth's Masamune as well as slicing up falling debris. Back BladesEdit href= Edit The back blades are identical long swords, mirror images of each other, with one straight edge and one saw-toothed edge, with a long black hilt for each. The two swords are attached to the main blade's back, on both sides of the main blade's back edge, with the saw-teeth pointed forward toward the hollow blade. The addition of these two swords completes the fusion swords' trapezoidal silhouette. Cloud used the two blades in the fight against the Bahamut SIN. One was an off-hand weapon to complement the connected main and hollow blades; the blade's saw-tooth edge is the striking edge, and Cloud wielded it until he attached it to the main blade in preparation for the Braver Limit Break. The other blade was carried on his back harness, until it was attached in the same battle in preparation for the Climhazzard Limit Break. Side BladesEdit href= Edit The side blades are identical, mirror image dagger-like swords, though they are still quite long. They are single-edged, with a gear-like mechanism between the hilt and the blade that allows them to fold up like a switchblade. It is in this folded form that the two side blades are locked onto the two sides of the assembled sword, with their edges turned forward toward the main blade at the sword's front. In addition, one of the two blades can be quickly ejected from the assembly if needed, providing Cloud with a needed off-hand weapon as was the case in the highway battle and his battle with Kadaj. As part of the assembled fusion sword, the side blades do not appear to have any vital function like the rest of the swords, possibly only adding extra mass, and therefore force, to strikes, and providing a decorative appearance. The side blades may also possess some sort of locking mechanism designed to hold the other blades in place, or be meant to cover the hilts of the other blades to the same effect. It is also entirely possible the blades are merely for convenience so as to provide an efficient secondary weapon without compromising the assembled construct's strength, a use they are put to during the film. It is also possible that they may be there to add more strikes to Cloud's new Limit Break. Completed fusion swordsEdit href= Edit As mentioned before, with the locking of the five auxiliary blades into the main blade as detailed in the diagram, the assimilated fusion swords take on the distinctive appearance of Cloud's iconic Buster Sword. Unlike the Buster Sword, which contains two round slots, the completed assembly bears no such slots as the individual swords fit into a holster on Cloud's back. The fusion swords' assembled form, much like the Buster Sword, is a heavy sword, most suited to crushing, and is not necessarily intended to serve the role of a slicing weapon as a nodachi such as Sephiroth's Masamune. It is capable of slicing, however, as Cloud is capable of using it to cleanly slice through reinforced concrete. Although its appearance is as stout and sturdy as the Buster Sword's, Cloud does not demonstrate any more difficulty carrying and wielding it with one hand, than he does using only the lighter main blade by itself. In addition, the completed assembly does not appear any more or less durable than Kadaj's Souba (a tasseled double-katana) or Sephiroth's Masamune, neither damaging nor being damaged by repeated full-strength edge-to-edge blows between either, which would certainly damage a real sword's edge if not outright break one or both of the swords. However, the completed assembly is capable of cutting through Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare gunblade and Loz's Dual Hound pile bunker, which the main blade alone was not. Limit BreaksEdit href= Edit Omnislash Version 5: Cloud is able to perform most of his original Limit Breaks with combinations of the various swords. He uses Blade Beam with the main blade alone during the battle at the Forgotten Capital, and performs Climhazzard and Braver with the main blade with various other swords attached while fighting Bahamut SIN. To defeat Kadaj, Cloud uses Finishing Touch with all six swords combined. Against Sephiroth in Advent Children Complete, Cloud also performs Omnislash with the completed assembly. However, as in Final Fantasy VII, where any Limit Break could be performed regardless of the character's weapon, there is no link between the number of swords combined and the ability to use certain Limit Breaks. In the film, Cloud also performs the new Limit Break "Omnislash Version 5" ("Choukyuu Bushin Hakazan Version 5"). The technique is a succession of six slashes using the fusion swords. It is significantly different from the Omnislash in the original game, which only used a single sword for a longer sequence of fifteen slashes. Within the film, the technique is only performed on Sephiroth, who is floating in mid-air; it is unknown how the technique would look performed on a grounded target. Version 5 is performed according to the following steps: 1. The completed fusion swords are fully disassembled in an instant, the five auxiliary swords ejected upwards from the main blade in a circle around the target. The main blade itself flies to float above the target as the other auxiliary swords circle them. 2. Cloud flies forward and grabs one of the five auxiliary swords, dashing towards and slicing the target with it. 3. Cloud completes this process four times, slicing the target with each auxiliary sword. Each time Cloud dashes to take hold of another sword, a glowing silhouette of him is left in place holding the previous sword. 4. Finally, Cloud flies above the target, takes hold of the main blade and descends for a final attack. A shockwave is unleashed as the strike connects, dispersing the silhouettes holding the auxiliary blades. Cloud lands on the ground surrounded by the five auxiliary blades, and the main blade falls into his hand a moment later. In Advent Children Complete, Cloud defeats Sephiroth using "Omnislash Version 6". Compared to the original Version 5, Version 6 is a much longer sequence of thirteen slashes. Cloud attacks using the auxiliary blades eight times, and four of the energy silhouettes also attack as he dives down for the final slash. Cloud also glows blue as he does when performing his other Limit Breaks, rather than glowing gold as he did when using Version 5 in Advent Children. Like Omnislash Version 5, Cloud must have all pieces of his fusion sword intact to use Omnislash Version 6. ConceptEdit href= Edit Cloud fights with the Buster Sword in Advent Children. Drake ClawfangAdded by Drake Clawfang In the Reunion Files for Advent Children, Nomura made a joke about choosing to give Cloud six swords due to the jokes that had been made over the Buster Sword's size; "people joked that since Cloud went with size last time, he should go with sheer numbers this time". The original idea was for Cloud to have six individual swords which he would carry on his back, and the concept eventually was modified for six interlocking swords. At the time the concept was originally put forth, it was thought impossible for the idea to actually be executed, but proved to be an interesting twist to the story and its fight scenes and so was put into place. Prior to the sword being designed, Cloud's scenes were made with him still utilizing the Buster Sword, as seen in various shots of the movie's early footage. Other appearancesEdit href= Edit Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-Edit href= Edit Cloud wields the main blade during the assault on Midgar, and uses it to battle Rosso the Crimson. Dissidia Final FantasyEdit href= Edit The completed assembly in Dissidia Final Fantasy. TenzaZangetsuAdded by TenzaZangetsu Whilst wearing his alternate outfit from Advent Children, Cloud wields the main blade as his weapon, and wields the completed assembly as his weapon in EX Mode. In his alternate outfit, the fusion swords glow blue when Cloud uses an HP attack similar to the way they glow in Advent Children, as opposed to Cloud's normal outfit where the Buster Sword glows orange. Cloud is able to perform a variation of Omnislash Version 5 in any outfit. For gameplay purposes (as Cloud does not usually have access to all of the fusion swords), the attack involves Cloud dashing past a mid-air opponent five times, then leaping up and diving down for the final strike, using the same weapon for all six strikes. Kingdom Hearts IIEdit href= Edit Cloud's weapon in Kingdom Hearts II is the completed assembly, although it is wrapped in bandages like the Buster Sword in the first Kingdom Hearts game. Cloud never fragments it into its individual swords, although he presumably could. He uses it in all his battles throughout the game. MerchandiseEdit href= Edit Fusion Swords replica. Drake ClawfangAdded by Drake Clawfang As Cloud's signature weapon in Advent Children, the fusion swords are included in several models and action figures of Cloud's appearance in the film, almost always as an assembled construct and not as the individual blades. Among other figures, the sword is included with Cloud's "Play Arts" figure both by itself and including the motorcycle Fenrir. One such figure erroneously names the fusion swords as the Buster Sword, but most others do not give the swords a name. For a brief time, there was a replica sword manufactured, composed of four separate swords instead of six (only one back blade, with the hollow blade and the main blade joined as one). Only 44 inches long and seven inches wide, it was not to full scale. Now very hard to find, this replica is still sought by collectors. TriviaEdit href= Edit * The individual blades have become known by some in the fan community as the Vigilante, Vendetta, Merciless, Avenger, Ascalon, and Sidewinder. EtymologyEdit href= Edit "Ken", which is alternately read as "Tsurugi", is a Japanese word for swords of all types, and is mostly used for broadswords, Chinese swords, and in the west to refer to a type of Japanese straight-bladed double-edged sword no longer in use. The mythical Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi was one such type of sword. showv · e · d Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Characters Main Characters Cloud Strife - Tifa Lockhart - Marlene Wallace - Denzel - Kadaj - Yazoo - Loz - Sephiroth Other Characters Aerith Gainsborough – Bahamut SIN - Barret Wallace - Cait Sith - Cid Highwind - Elena - Jenova - Moogle Girl - Red XIII - Reno - Rude - Rufus Shinra - Tseng - Vincent Valentine - Yuffie Kisaragi - Zack Fair Locations Edge - 7th Heaven - Healen Lodge - Forgotten Capital - Midgar - Northern Crater - Sector 5 Church - Shinra Headquarters Races Human – Red XIII's Species – Cetra - Remnants of Sephiroth Terms 4-Point Shuriken - Buster Sword - Cellphone – Cerberus - Chocobo – Chocobo Farm - Dual Hound - Fenrir – Fenrir (Motorcycle) - Fusion Swords - Geostigma - Lifestream – Limit Break - LOVELESS - Materia - Meteor - Motorcycle – Nibelheim Incident - Shadow Creeper - Shera – Shinra Electric Power Company – SOLDIER - Souba - Strife Delivery Service – Turks - Velvet Nightmare - World Regenesis Organization Novellas On the Way to a Smile - Hoshi wo Meguru Otome Music Original Soundtrack - Complete Reunion Tracks "One-Winged Angel" - "Calling" - "Safe and Sound" - "The Promised Land" Archives Timeline - Wallpapers – Merchandise showv · e · d Weapons Weapon types Axes - Bells - Blades - Books - Bombs - Boomerangs - Bows - Cards - Crossbows - Daggers - Dice - Flutes - Guns - Gunblades - Greatswords - Hammers - Harps - Instruments - Katana - Knight Swords - Knuckles - Maces - Nunchaku - Poles - Rackets - Rapiers - Rods - Scrolls - Scythes - Shurikens - Spears - Staves - Swords - Whips Specific and Recurring Sets Bronze - Chocobo - Crystal - Dark - Demon - Diamond - Dragon - Fire - Gold - Ice - Iron - Lightning - Lufenian - Mythril - Onion - Platinum - Rune - Silver Specific weapons 4-Point Shuriken - Anastasia - Brotherhood - Buster Sword - Celestial Weapons - Cerberus - Death Penalty - Dual Hound - Fixed Dice - Fusion Swords - Magun - Mythgraven Blade - Mythic Weapons - Revolver - Sealed Weapons - Sword of Kings - Souba - Tiny Bee - Treaty Blade - Umbrella - Velvet Nightmare - Wyrmhero Blade - Yagyu Darkblade - Zodiac Spear Recurring weapons Abel's Lance Air Knife Ancient Sword Apocalypse Apollo Harp Artemis Bow Assassin's Dagger Ashura Asura's Rod Avenger Bastard Sword Battle Axe Blood Sword Boomerang Brave Blade Broadsword Cat Claws Chain Whip Chicken Knife Chirijiraden Claymore Coral Sword Dancing Dagger Dark Bow Deathbringer Defender Dragon Whisker Dream Harp Durandal Earth Bell Eight-Fluted Pole Elven Bow Enhancer Excalibur Excalibur II Excalipoor Fairie Harp Falchion Flail Flamberge Flame Bute Flametongue Fomalhaut Francisca Fuma Shuriken Gae Bolg Gigantaxe Gladius Godhand Greataxe Greatsword Gungnir Halberd Hardedge Hawkeye Healing Staff Heaven's Cloud Heavy Lance Holy Lance Holy Rod Icebrand Javelin Judgment Staff Kagenui Kain's Lance Kaiser Knuckles Kikuichimonji Killer Bow Knife Kodachi Kotetsu Kris Kunai Laevateinn Lamia Harp Lightbringer Light Staff Lilith Rod Lion Heart Loki's Lute Longbow Longinus Longsword Mace of Zeus Mage Masher Mage's Staff Main Gauche Man-Eater Masamune Materia Blade Metal Knuckle Moonring Blade Morning Star Muramasa Murasame Mutsonokami Nirvana Oak Staff Obelisk Ogrekiller Ogrenix Orichalcum Osafune Partisan Peacemaker Perseus Bow Pinwheel Poison Axe Poison Knuckle Power Staff Punisher Ragnarok Rising Sun Royal Sword Rune Blade Sage's Staff Sagittarius Sasuke's Blade Save the Queen Scimitar Scorpion Tail Slasher Sleep Sword Stardust Rod Stoneblade Sun Blade Sword Breaker Thor's Hammer Thunder Blade Tiger Fangs Tournesol Trident Twin Lance Ultima Weapon Venus Gospel Viking Axe War Hammer Whale Whisker Windslicer Wind Spear Wizard Rod Yoichi Bow Zanmato Zantetsuken Zwill Crossblade Weapon Lists Final Fantasy - Final Fantasy II - Final Fantasy III - Final Fantasy IV - The After Years - Final Fantasy V - Final Fantasy VI - Final Fantasy VII - Before Crisis - Dirge of Cerberus - Final Fantasy VIII - Final Fantasy IX - Final Fantasy X - Final Fantasy XI - Final Fantasy XII - Revenant Wings - Final Fantasy XIII - Final Fantasy XIV - Tactics - Tactics Advance - Tactics A2 - Vagrant Story - Crystal Chronicles - Ring of Fates - My Life as a King - Echoes of Time - 4 Heroes of Light - Mystic Quest - Adventure - Dissidia Retrieved from "http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Fusion_Swords" Related Categories Categories: Weapons | Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Thể_loại:Cần chỉnh sửa Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII